


“It’s Just a Holiday“

by ShobioForever



Series: Valentine’s day [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Love Letters, M/M, Mutual Pining, No beta read i’m lazy, Texting, Tsukishima Kei Being Tsukishima Kei, Valentine's Day, Yamaguchi Tadashi Being Sugawara Koushi?, my phone died while i was making tags, they’re so in love omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29324526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShobioForever/pseuds/ShobioForever
Summary: Tsukishima never cared for Valentine’s day. Even though countless girls left him chocolates, gifts, and confessions he never saw the point in it. It’s not like he was ever going to accept any of their feelings.
Relationships: Kagehina if you squint but like really squint like closing your eyes squinting, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Valentine’s day [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154003
Comments: 1
Kudos: 74





	“It’s Just a Holiday“

**Author's Note:**

> Hey besties I got a power outage at my house so I made this, If there’s grammar errors I apologize I am very stupid

There was no logical reason for everyone to be trying so hard. “It’s just a holiday” he thought to himself, looking at lockers with valentines taped to them. “And a useless one” They didn’t even get days off of school for it, the only reason it existed was to guilt people into wasting money to prove their love. 

Still something fluttered in Kei’s stomach when he saw his friend running toward him, with a handful of valentines in his hands. 

Kei pushes the image of Yamaguchi feeding him chocolate out of his head.  
For whatever reason he couldn’t stop feeling weird around Tadashi, Kei never let his imagination wander and he always sucked the feelings up till they were dry. 

“Tsuki um..”, Yamaguchi held out the various gifts for him, ”some girls stopped me in the hallway, uh- actually a lot of girls” He giggled nervously. Kei didn’t take them out of Tadashi’s hands

“you can have them I don’t care”  
“huh? but they bought them for you” “they wasted their money”

Yamaguchi hit Kei on the head, hard enough to feel something but light enough to not actually hurt “that’s rude Tsukishima, you should at least say thank you” Yamaguchi said it sassily, Kei wondered if Sugawara was rubbing onto Tadashi.

“I didn’t ask them to bring this stuff for me and I won’t thank them for it” He opened the door of his locker and a pile of hearts, letters, candies, and other gifts fell onto the floor. Oh yeah that’s why he hated Valentines.

⋆♡⋆♡⋆♡⋆♡⋆♡⋆♡⋆ 

“do people realize they’re being more of a pain to me by doing this?” It was Kei’s lunch time and instead of eating with yamaguchi he was stuck cleaning his locker. 

He had a big black trash bag and while picking notes up he saw an envelope that caught his attention. The paper was thicker and was a navy blue color. There was a small gold wax seal on the flap. 

Whoever gave him this was smarter than the other gift givers. They had to have known Kei was going to get all this mail and they wanted theirs to stand out. He decided to give their letter a try and put it on the shelf of his locker.

⋆♡⋆♡⋆♡⋆♡⋆♡⋆♡⋆ 

Hinata sighed, “Tsuki tell me your secrets pleeeaase” Kei grinned and ignored the nickname to say “hmm fine I’m feeling generous” Hinata’s eyes lit up, “Really?!” Kei couldn’t laugh yet, “sure come here”, 

Kei brought his mouth to Hinata’s ear and cupped his hand over it like he was telling Hinata the secret of life. “get taller” He said in a normal voice directly in Hinata’s ear.

The look on Hinata’s face made Kei grin. “th-thats not why I didn’t get anything! A-and I’m gonna get my growth spurt! Just you wait, i’m- i’m gonna be 6’7!” It sounded ridiculous coming out of his mouth and Hinata knew it.

“Hinata, here” Kageayama held out a box in the shape of a heart for Hinata. “I don’t need your pity Kageyama” Hinata groaned. “Huh? No it’s- it’s for you, someone um... in the courtyard a- a girl said it was for you” Hinata looked just as surprised as everyone else.

“My beautiful junior, it’s time you’ve become a man” Nishinoya looked like he was about to cry. “I’m proud of you Hinata”, Tanaka joined in. “Noya-san! I- I can’t believe it!” He went to open the box but kageyama stopped him “umm..she said- she said you have to open it at home”

Hinata wasn’t even suspicious, he was too happy he even got anything. “Why is everyone crying?” Daichi came in wondering why everyone was still in the club room. “Hinata got chocolate from a girl” Kei said unamused. “That’s great! what class is she in?” Suga said coming in behind Daichi

They all looked at Kageyama, “uh..I don’t- I don’t know she had- she had short hair..”  
“Well that narrows it down to barley anything, that could be anyone”, Kei added grimly. Hinata looked determined “We will find her, maybe she signed something in the box?” Hinata put the box in his locker respecting her wishes of opening it at home.

⋆♡⋆♡⋆♡⋆♡⋆♡⋆♡⋆ 

Practice was awful, Kei didn’t realize practice could be worse than a game but his teammates always seemed to prove him wrong. They wouldn’t stop talking about love and girls, they barely got anything done. 

“Hmm how do we know Kageyama’s not tricking you” Nishinoya went from being excited to assuming the worst within seconds. And Tanaka just went along with him “yeah you’re right, I mean He’s the only one who saw her” Kei quickly realized they all just wanted Hinata to open the box in front of them.

“But~ if you open the box we’ll see if he was being truthful” Hinata looked like he was considering it, “No” Kageyama looked like he’d been saved from death. “I’m not gonna open it yet, maybe she was scared about me opening it in front of people and that’s why she wants me to do it at home”

“or, Kageyama is playing a prank on you” Nishinoya said emphasizing the ‘or’. “Can we get back to practicing?” Kageyama looked sweaty despite the fact that they haven’t been doing anything. For once Kei agreed with him.

⋆♡⋆♡⋆♡⋆♡⋆♡⋆♡⋆ 

Kei almost forgot about the letter, but when he threw his bag on his bed it fell out. The first thing he noticed when he opened it was the smell. Somehow the mad person who made the letter made it smell like strawberries. “how did they-“ The paper the letter was written on was nice it looked like a page from an old book.

Whoever wrote this also had nice handwriting that was oddly familiar. It was almost like this person was watching him, and he definitely didn’t look out his windows to check.

Dear Kei Tsukishima, I always wonder what it might be like to feel your fingers in my hair. I know all the girls look at you like you’re their god, but to me you’re a big old jerk. A smart-ass with a big vocabulary. I wonder how I even fell in love with you. You probably don’t believe in love, or at least you say you don’t. I know you do, and I know you long for it just as much as everyone else does. So suck it up and stop lying to yourself, don’t you know it’s okay to be happy? It’s okay to want to be happy too. I want you to care about yourself, just as much as I want you to care about me. I guess what i’m trying to say is this Valentine’s day it’s okay if you don’t love anyone, the most important thing is to love yourself.  
Love, Tadashi Yamaguchi.

Kei read the signature. He rubbed his eyes and read it again realizing that it was really there. He skimmed the letter again. There was something weird happening in his chest and it spread to his face. He screamed in his pillow wondering why Yamaguchi would do that. Parts of the letter get stuck in his head “I always wonder what it might be like to feel your fingers in my hair.” He puts his shoes on and grabs his phone

Yamaguchi gets a notification on his phone and giggles

Tsuki <3: I’m coming over  
You: Can’t wait (>‿◠)  
Tsuki <3: I hate you so much  
You: No you don’t (¬‿¬)

Kei smiles at his phone for the first time in a while. He gets on his bike and laughs a real laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m thinking of making a kagehina fic to go with this one because it’s very obvious that chocolate was not from a girl


End file.
